Una carta de compromiso
by brendaneko
Summary: Shaoran ha vuelto despues de 3 años, pero no solo, la carta nueva tendra una parte trascedental en la vida de Sakura.
1. Default Chapter

Como están??, hace siglos que no escribo nada de Sakura (jeje y solo ha sido una), así que ahí les va esta historia (uff ni yo me la creí) ya ven que todos hemos querido saber que ha pasado después con nuestra card captor favorita, así que comenzamos:  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Sakura llegaba muy contenta a su casa, y no era para menos ya que se había encontrado a Shaoran esa mañana y asistiendo a su misma secundaria, en el mismo grupo (3° B), a sus 15 años Sakura no penso sentirse tan ilusionada desde aquellos dulces años cuando conoció a Yukito y luego a el....- Ahhh... que felicidad!!.- Que murmuras monstruo..- Sakura volteo y se encontró con su querido hermanito pero en vez de enfadarse como siempre lo ignoro diciendo.- Es un día demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo contigo.- Toya se quedo estupefacto.  
  
Ya en su cuarto Kero le pregunto.- Por que tan contenta Sakurita??.- Kero aun usaba su linda apariencia de osito (koñiaa) pero la familia ya sabia de su existencia.- Es que... es que...- Kero la observa ansioso.- Shaoran ha vuelto a Japón!!!!.- QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!.- exclamo este.- el mocoso ha vuelto??.- Siii.- continuo Saku.- y esta muy alto y más guapo.... no tanto como mi hermano pero si ha crecido mucho.- dijo esta sonrojándose.- Y por que razón habrá vuelto??.- dijo este.- Pues...- Sakura puso su cara de what y al final dijo.- no me dijo.- AY!!.- Kero se fue de espaldas.- B-Bueno la razón por la que haya vuelto, debe de ser muy importante, cuanto dijo que se quedara?.- Sakura ya se había quitado el uniforme y traía un lindo conjunto azul.- Pues dijo que por tiempo indefinido...- Kero vio la ilusión en el rostro de su ama y tal vez, si tal vez, ya no habría tristes despedidas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Ese sábado fue caótico, Sakura había amanecido con mucha fiebre lo único bueno es que estando en secundaria ya no asistía los sábados ( creo que eso es mentira jeje), se sentía tan mal que parecía que lo ocurrido ayer había sido un sueño.- Hija, te traje un poco de sopa de pollo.- su padre entro con un gran tazón al igual que su sonrisa y Sakura penso que tenia suerte en tener un padre como el.- Gracias, papa, tengo mucha hambre.- se sentó en la cama y muy despacio comió la sopa.- Esta deliciosa.- Que bien que te gusto, cuando termines deja la charola a un lado y vuelve a dormir, al rato te ayudo a bañarte.....- y vio la expresión de Sakura quien se sonrojaba profundamente.- no te preocupes, no mirare.- dijo este guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Mientras tanto Toya limpiaba afanosamente, no sabia por que pero tenia un presentimiento, un extraño y terrible presentimiento de que algo pasaría, sus poderes habían regresado extrañamente y eso estaba bien ya que así podía seguir el ritmo de Yukito (yiak!!), y sus estudios de diseño se veían mejorados sabiendo lo que sus futuros clientes querían; mas tarde después de que Sakura se bañara (papa no dejes que venga Toya!!) su padre y el preparaban la comida ( y suficientemente mucho ya que Yukito normalmente comía con ellos los sábados) cuando de pronto tocaron al timbre.- Que extraño.- dijo Fujitaka.- Yukito no llega hasta que la carne este bien cocida.- De hecho Yuki, no llega hasta que todo este bien cocido.- contesto Toya con una sonrisa y se dirigió a abrir pero no se encontró con Yukito, sino con una elegante y hermosa mujer a la que había conocido hace casi cinco años en Hong Kong.- Buenas tardes, soy la señora Li y busco al señor Kinomoto.- como odiaba Toya esos presentimientos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Toya se quedo paralizado, que hacia esa señora en su casa y luego vio algo que llamo su atención junto a ella...... el MOCOSO, ese maldito mocoso estaba frente a el, pero estaba muy cambiado ya que había crecido mucho, era mas alto casi como el y su rostro ya era el de todo un joven, solo sus ojos eran los mismos y ahora lo retaban como siempre pero lo más extraño era que ahora le sonreía, el mocoso le estaba sonriendo.- Toya, quien es??.- Fujitaka se asomo y vio que era lo que observaba pasmado su hijo.- Buenas tardes señora, por favor pase.- mientras Shaoran y su madre entraban esta le pregunto a Fujitaka.- Puedo percibir le esencia de Clow en usted pero no he venido a hablar de eso sino.....- miro a Shaoran quien se sonrojo.- de una carta Clow, la más nueva Carta Clow.- Fujitaka no dijo nada pero aun sonreía y Toya penso que no era justo, el presentía las cosas, pero su papa si se las imaginaba y mientras se sentaban en la sala supo que lo que pasaría no le iba a gustar nadita. **************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras la Sra Li servia el te, Shaoran miraba por todos lados.- Si buscas al monstruo, esta en su cama ya que tuvo mucha fiebre anoche.- dijo Toya mientras tomaba su te.- Puedes ir si gustas Shaoran.- dijo Fujitaka ante la molestia de Toya, Shaoran miro a su madre quien asintió y este salió volando hacia el cuarto.- Mocossssso!!!.- susurro Toya.  
  
.- Ahora explíqueme a que ha venido Sra Li.- dijo Fujitaka muy interesado.- Es muy sencillo Sr. Kinomoto, como usted sabe Shaoran es mi único hijo varón y el menor, así que aunque sea exagerado yo aprobare con quien se casará....- Toya puso una cara impávida.- y según se cuando el se fue de aquí Sakura creo una carta muy especial la cual cuando mi hijo vino de vacaciones con Mei Ling esta se unió con otra haciendo una carta maravillosa.... La del amor, y esa carta para mi es la prueba de amor.......- Toya penso que se iba a desmayar.- entre Sakura y Shaoran.- Toya se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.- No me diga....- Toya respiraba con dificultad ante un sorprendido Fujitaka.- que viene a pedir la mano de Sakura!!!!.- la señora tomo de su té, lo puso en la mesa y con todo tranquilidad dijo.- No, aun no, pero si a pedir permiso de que Sakura salga con Shaoran.- Toya se dejo caer en le sillón como si un gran peso le hubieran quitado.  
  
.- Esta bien.- dijo Fujitaka sonriendo.- solo falta lo que diga Sakura, por cierto Toya ve por ellos para comer todos juntos, ya no tardara en venir Yukito.- Toya comenzó a subir de una manera que parecía que los escalones se romperían en pedazos.- Ese mocoso!!!!! Novio de mi hermana, no puedo....- abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, Shaoran besaba dulcemente a Sakura en sus labios y por fin comprendió... ellos realmente se amaban, podía sentir la magia del amor que flotaba en el aura de los 2 chicos.- Bueno.- penso Toya.- yo no me opondré a esa relación pero eso no significa que......- MONSTRUO Y MOCOSO!!!!!.- estos saltaron asustadísimos y miraron sonrojadísimos a Toya (puros ísimos jeje).- Dice papa que bajen a comer, y tu mama, mocoso, hablara con ustedes, así que muévanse!!.- y los dos a velocidad warp ( jeje) salieron del cuarto y mientras Toya continuaba en la puerta y miraba a Kero quien lo saludaba desde el respaldo de la cama y decía.- Eso no significa que los dejaras de molestar, verdad Toya??.- Tu lo has dicho.- dijo este guiñándole un ojo.- Oye me traes una buena porción junto con el chisme!!!!!.- le grito Kero a este mientras cerraba la puerta.-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Bueno, que les pareció, esto lo hice mientras un break de mi historia actual ( El ángel del Fútbol) así que no se si subiré mas, pero tal vez al ratito, así que chismes, comentarios y regaños..... ahí están los rewiews. 


	2. Descubriendo

Ya vini!!!!!, jejeje, continuamos con esta pequeña historia...y Lapson muchas gracias por el REW ^ ^ y por favor tu también continua....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras se dirigían al comedor, Shaoran se detuvo y le dijo a Sakura.- Perdóname, por..- Besarme -^^-.- dijo esta sonriendo.- no te preocupes, a mi también me gusto, no importa que mi hermano nos atrapara...- en eso escucharon los pasos de Touya y volaron por las escaleras.- Hola pequeña Sakura.- Sakura se encontró en su carrera frente a la señora LI quien le sonreía dulcemente, esta se inclino muy sorprendida.- Mucho gusto en volverla a ver.- esta le sonrío ampliamente.  
  
.- Te ves mucho mejor Sakura.- dijo Fujitaka.- anden, la comida ya esta lista y Yukito acaba de llegar.- OO en eso sonó el timbre y Touya fue a abrir.- Como supo tu papa que Yukito estaba afuera??.- pregunto muy sorprendido Shaoran.- Desde que Eriol le cedió poderes, papa ha demostrado algunas habilidades, no se hasta donde, pero hasta habla solo, como si estuviera alguien muy querido con el.- Yukito entro y saludo a Shaoran y Sakura vio divertida que tenían la misma estatura. Mientras comían, Touya no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a Shaoran, Sakura podía ver la tensión de costumbre entre ellos.- Mocosso!!.- pensaba Touya.- Payaso!!.- pensaba Shaoran, en eso Yukito dijo dulcemente.- Ah Touya, he traído la ropa que olvidaste en casa, la lave y te la planche, aunque tu ropa interior...- O_Ou.- todos se quedaron expectantes aunque Shaoran hacia lo posible por evitar reír a carcajadas.- Gracias... Yuki.- U_Uu.- después los padres tomaban el te y los chicos limpiaban los platos en la cocina.- Oye Yukishiro.- dijo Shaoran.- como esta tu..... relación con Touya.- este volteo a mirarlo peligrosamente con una Sakura sonrientenerviosa sosteniéndolo.- ^^u.- Muy bien, Touya se queda conmigo los fines de semana y luego......- No te importa mocoso.- dijo Touya y los dos se volvieron a retar.- Vaya no puedo dejarlos sin mi presencia y ya se están matando.- Kero sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina.- como no me llevaron de comer ¬¬, vine a pedirla yo mismo.- Yuki le ponía un gran plato con croquetas de carne.- Comete esto y luego te traeré una gran rebanada de pastel.- dijo este .- Cómo no eres así cuando eres Yue, Touya se saco un premio contigo.- ¬¬.- los demás se sentaron a comer con el delicioso pastel, mientras Shaoran y Touya aun seguían retándose.  
  
En la sala la Sra Li le pregunto de improvisto a Fujitaka.- Y ahora que puede hacer cosas nuevas, ha notado algo diferente??.- este no le respondió pero esbozo una gran sonrisa.- Si quiere no me lo diga.- Puedo sentir una gran fuerza en usted.- dijo este de pronto.- y se que esa fuerza reacciona ante la mía.- Por que los dos provenimos de Clow, ahora me comprende el por que le digo que lo de nuestros hijos no es casualidad, pero el tiempo solo lo dirá, aunque por lo que veo su esposa también tenia una fuerza maravillosa.- Por que lo dice??.- Por que puedo ver a un hermoso ángel junto a usted y supongo por el parecido con Sakura que no puede ser mas que su esposa.- Fujitaka volteo a u diestra y vio el hermoso rostro de su esposa sonriéndoles, se inclino ante la Sra Li y desapareció.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
De regreso en la cocina Kero devoraba las ultimas migajas de pastel.- No se cuando devorabas mas.- dijo Touya ceñudo.- cuando no te mostrabas o ahora que lo haces con descaro.- ¬¬.- Siempre ha sido un glotón.- dijo Shaoran.- Quien te pregunto mocosssssooo!!!!!!.- dijeron estos a su vez.- Yukito y Sakura guardaban los platos.- Oye Sakura, Shaoran a crecido mucho, ya esta a mi altura.- Si.- dijo esta sonrojándose.- y se quedara por tiempo indefinido.- Que bueno, así podremos salir los 4 juntos.- ^^u. Sakura volteo a mirar el cuadro que se mostraba a sus ojos, Touya y Kero a punto de lanzarse sobre Shaoran quien estaba en posición de ataque mientras Yukito trataba de separarlos tan sonriente como siempre.- Me pregunto que me faltara ahora.- Pues tan solo sonreír a la cámara.- dijo una divertida voz a su lado.- mientras tomo a esos revoltosos y a ti sonriendo ante tal escena.- Ay Tomoyo jamas cambiaras!!!!!!.- ^^u. 


End file.
